Regretful
by warriors1011
Summary: In her moment of decision, the Princess choose the right door yet we never know what's behind the door. Did she save him? Or did she kill him? Will be at least two chapters. (Used to be called 'For the Princess or For the Lover')
1. For the Princess

**So recently we read The Lady, or The Tiger? in English and I had inspiration for the endings. I did the Tiger ending first since I was forced to find evidence that the princess picked the tiger before finding evidence for the lady soooo here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The man, without hesitation, opened the right door. The crowd roared and the princess griped her chair, the urge to snap her eyes shut and wish for the same of her ears overpowering. Then it happened.

All was red.

She let out a horrid scream of terror as her lover was bitten in the back of the neck by the savage beast. The tiger began to lacerate the man, his screams, by far worse than the barbarian princess, echoed off the mountains in unhumanly volume. The princess wanted to look away as she watched the tiger rip off her lover's arms off and devour it immediately. His blood, oh his blood! It was everywhere, on the ground, pooling, on the walls, the doors, the tiger! Her hotbloodedness she inherited cooled. Why had she done this?

Right. That, that… woman he could've married. Her blood boiled at the thought of her and the princess glued her eyes to the scene.

If she couldn't have him, no one could.

Her lover gave one last inhuman scream before the tiger clamped its jaws around his neck and bit down. The princess wanted to scream, to yell to kick to, to, to jump down there and wring the beast's neck. Or just to jump in front and get mauled to death herself. But her grip on her chair stopped her.

The tiger roared and began to dine on her lover's carcass. Chunks of clothes with blood, skin, and bone was everywhere. The crowd by this time had looked away for never had one had ever been killed like this before. But the princess, as much as she wished and plead and begged her eyes to shut or, silently, her father to stop this madness the princess never could. She was glued to the scene and a horrible feeling swept inside her.

She was enjoying this. No!

The princess gasped but instead she began to choke on the air. The tiger, that savage and relentless beast, looked up and made eye contact. Its blood stained muzzle taunted her as if to say, You're next. She felt her eyes water as she felt herself begin to fall. Fall, fall, fall, towards that giant maw that consumed her lover. The princess shrieked as those terrifying jaws closed in on her still falling figure.

 ** _._**

She woke up sweating, a scream caught in her throat. Her maids rushed to her aid, fussing over her, but the princess was lifeless. Her eyes were dull. Her skin pale. Her hair unbrushed for several days. All because of one nightmare.

All because of one day.

All because of her father.

All because of her.

The semibarbaric princess let loose a scream of pure agony, pain, and misery. Her cheeks became stained with her tears.

Oh how she regretted that one moment of decision.

* * *

 **Tehe! Hope you enjoyed! The Lady ending will come soon. Promise!**


	2. For the Lover

**Here it is for those of you who read it! I really debated on how this chapter was going to go down. Finally settled on this though. Enjoy!**

* * *

The man, without hesitation, opened the right door. The crowd roared and the princess griped her chair, the urge to snap her eyes shut and wish for the same of her ears overpowering. Then it happened.

The bells rung. The crowds cheered and laughed. Confetti flew from the stands and circled around her lover.

The princess's scream, just like she imagined, was drowned out from the noise. The hilarious wedding that then took place made jealousy boil up inside her. The shining glow of relief from her lover...

Did he think she would kill him?

Rage heated her cheeks and she glared at the woman who had stolen him from her. Her beautiful, sparkling eyes of youth and her perfect hair and skin tone. The simple yet very well fitted white wedding dress that had been donned on her flattered that woman. The princess felt tears of betrayal roll down her cheeks when the newlywed couple kissed with compassion. She felt her father's hand cover hers in comfort but that just sparked a fiery anger inside of her, like adding fuel to an already raging wildfire.

Maybe that horrible beast could've given him a better fate. One with her, the princess, and not some low life maid who had stolen him.

The semibarbaric princess abruptly got up and left after that thought. But not without, by chance, connecting gazes with her lover. His eyes said thank you and had the princess seen the twinkle from his tears she would've known that he was saying sorry as well.

Years and years passed. She watched him grow a family. He watched her marry a refined neighbor that bore many riches for her and her kingdom. She was cold to those of his children who took too much of his wife but was generous to those who reminded him of her lover. He stayed loyal to her through those years. Even when her father and husband wanted to sentence him to death after her last affair with him.

She cried when her child was born. He was taken away once it seemed obvious that he was a result of an affair. That semibarbaric princess yelled and screamed and fought tooth and nail to see her child's eyes. But her arranged husband fought back, not with the barbarism her father fought her with but rather, with a calmness and strictness that he took control of her.

Her hotbloodedness filled her with vexation and she began to impend the wrath of a barbaric upon herself. All because of one choice.

All because of one day.

All because of her father.

All because of her.

Within her balcony she collapsed in grief.

Oh how she regretted that one moment of decision.

* * *

 **It's done! Also, if I had the idea of doing these chapters in the man's point of view but I'm not sure. Review to tell me how I did and if I should write in the lover's POV!**

 **-Warriors1011 signing off!-**


End file.
